ubstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleen
{{Infobox character|caption = Eleen|age = |gender = Female|height = |weapon = Rapier|weaponname = currently unnamed|family = Mother: Xiia Father: Edroc Sisters: Euloria, Elexia, Ming-Exie Brothers: Elan, Eulor, Ewal |image = |Magestatus = Mage. Magic type: Black and blue (Nyance: turquoise) |Mageclass = unknown, most likely witch.|name = Eleen|Birthname = Eleen Von Easterngard|Title = Unofficial: Princess Eleen of black and blue |birthinformation = 2:nd of Evon (10 Dec) 564  Easternfall, Heletum (Kingdom of Black and Blue)}} ' ' Eleen Von Easterngard (564 - 684) was the oldest daughter of the Von Easterngard siblings. She is known to most as the sister who gave Artheus the right to curse her name and everyone born with it (all her siblings). Since of this Eleen started feeling a strong guilt and need to put things right. This need resulted in a journey that ended with her death. "Character Poem" Biography Early life Eleen grew up among her siblings as the first born of her parents seven children. Since the family had no royal status to begin with (noblefamily) Eleens status as first born never meant especially much during her childhood. During the war to the east Even if Eleen met Artheus already at the middle of the war to the east It was at the end of this war that he would curse her and her siblings. The full story of Eleen and Artheus is a issue only the two of them knows this far. What is known to the public and or others involved in the story is that Artheus was sent to Heletum to find out why they had left the cyrelisian order. Artheus was then captured and inprisoned and despite managing to escape prison he found no way to escape the kingdom itself. On his way to find back home however he met Eleen. This is where details get blurry. Artheus had broight with him the traitors book and with this he created a magic bon between him and Eleen that kept their contact and loyality to each other close. Eleen made Artheus a holy promis, an oath in her culture where one swear on something that belongs to them, if the promis is broken, which would be a scandal, meant giving whoever you made the promis the rights to the thing promised upon. Though the most common things are ones "name, blood and soul" Eleen made her promis upon her name and blood but not her soul. Eventually the moment came when Eleen had to choose between keeping her promis or protecting her family she choosed her family above her holy oath to Artheus and thus gave him the rights to her name and blood. Since Artheus and Eleen still had the bond between one another (through the book) Artheus was able to use the forbidden magic of sorcery through legal terms and curse all those who shared with Eleen the things she had promised upon. To sum it up, Eleen gave Artheus the right to curse upon her blood and name but it would only affect those given the name from birth which meant Artheus could curse neither of Eleens parents (since Edroc and Xiia where both born with diffrent names) After the war to the east Since her parents had been crowned the new Eleens status as first born suddenly meant alot for her future. Though Eleen could think of nothing but how she had cursed her siblings and splittered the family her parents, especially her mother, had loved so innerly. Therefor she felt responsible to put things right and reunite her family before it would be to late. She set out on a journey to find Artheus and persuade him to heave the curse from her siblings, at any cost, if so meant she would have to bear all their burdens herself. Personality Etymology Eleen originally comes from the two names Elin and Ellen. 'In the UB universe -name- '--- Relationships * Trivia * Appearance and art Eleen has shoulder long black hair and turquoise eyes. Category:Characters Category:Von Easterngard Family Category:Characters Category:Von Easterngard Family Category:Characters Category:Von Easterngard Family Category:Von Easterngard Family Category:Characters Category:Characters